Y Como Es El
by kiseki-no-kokoro
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado Haruhi y Tamaki son novios pero ella tiene algo que contarle ¿que sera?, y cual sera la reaccion de Tamaki ante tal confesion


**Hola, mi primer fic de ouran espero que les guste esta inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre**

**Disclairmer: ouran no me pertenece T-T si no a la gran Bisco Hatori**

Y Como Es El

¿Hace cuanto ya que nos hicimos novios?, ¿cuanto ha pasado desde que nuestros caminos se juntaron? Si… dos años y hoy… hoy es la celebración de nuestro aniversario. Me sorprende lo rápido que se ve el tiempo… dos años de sueños compartidos, de risas… dos años desde que me dijo sus sentimientos en aquel aeropuerto, dos años… ¡amándola! Pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, estos últimos meses la he notada extraña, ya no platicamos igual, ya no sonríe de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo… en especial de estos tres meses a la fecha… ha estado distante... ya no me besa con la misma intensidad, sus ojos ya no muestran ese brillo al verme… podría jurar que ha dejado de… amarme. ¡NO!... Tamaki como se te ocurre pensar en esas tonterías… Hmp… ella te ama, te lo ha dicho, tu lo sabes; entonces ¿porque no has oído esas palabras últimamente? … ¡IMPOSIBLE! Nunca dejaría de amarte, solo mírate eres Tamaki Sou como no podría enamorarse de ti. Si, así es… ahora deja de imaginarte cosas que Haruhi esta a punto de llegar.

Abrí la puerta… se veía tan hermosa con esa vestido gris de tirantes y corto hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, era sencillo pero la hacían lucir bellísima, resaltaba sus linda cara y esos ojos color chocolate tan… espera… ¿sus ojos? Están vidriosos, alguien la habrá lastimado… no… es como si me quisieran decir algo…

Tamaki – su voz llamando me saco de mis pensamientos, sonaba algo entrecortada

¿Podemos hablar? – me dijiste, tuve un mal presentimiento

Claro, ¿que pasa? ¿Te han hecho algo malo? ¿Te sientes mal? Cuéntame – empecé a preguntar lo más calmado que pude, pero sentía que estaba nervioso

Siéntate – continúe – Así podemos hablar mejor

No – me contestaste de golpe – No es necesario, así esta mejor – su voz se entrecortaba cada vez más…

Entonces, dime ¿que es lo que le aflige a mi dulce princesa?

Tamaki… por favor… podrías no llamarme así – me advertiste

¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? Si quieres te puedo decir de otra forma – le dije tratando de animarte un poco pues estabas muy seria

No…no es por eso – respondió, sonaba distante

Te puedo llamar cielo… mi amor, vida, dulzura, pequeña

No Tamaki, espera…

También puede ser pastelito, miel, cosita, hermosa

Eso no tiene nada que ver…

Preciosa…

Tamaki

Osito…

Por favor

Cariño…

Para

Cora…

YA ¡DETENTE! – grito

…zón.-Pude reaccionar

No sigas, te dije que no era por eso – me explico ya un poco más controlada

Lo siento – conteste – entonces dime

Tamaki… yo… - inhalo profundo como si me fuera a dar una mala noticia

Si, habla… te escucho – respondí, estaba impaciente

Yo… ya no… no siento nada por ti – soltó de repente

Sentí un balde de agua helada caer sobre mi. Haruhi que dices –

Lo siento Tamaki… ya no estoy enamorada de ti – volvió a repetir

Pero… - aun no lo podía creer – pero ¿desde cuando?

Volvió a respirar hondo.- Creo que comenzó desde hace 6 meses, ya no me sentía igual a tu lado… no me sentía bien… yo… ya no era feliz contigo.

Entonces – articule. Un gesto de no entender mi pregunta salió de ella. Entonces ¿Por qué seguías a mi lado? – estaba desbastado

Ella me empezó a explicar…

Yo pensaba que podría volver a enamórame de ti. Que solo estaba confundida, pero no fue así… Tamaki en realidad yo… - hizo una pausa no sabia como decirlo, me estaba desesperando

Dilo, dime, tu que… Haruhi habla – ya no podía soportarlo mas

Me enamore de alguien mas – otro balde de agua fría volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo, pero ahora quemaba, ¡el agua helada me estaba quemando! Enamorada de… otro, ahí fue cuando la realidad me balconeo, por eso estaba tan distante, por eso sus ojos no brillaban. Al fin tenia la repuesta a mi preocupación.

Tamaki – escuche una voz lejana

Tamaki – estaba en shock

TAMAKI – regrese

¿Y como es el? – le pregunte

Ehhhh? – al notar su reacción pude notar que mi pregunta te callo de sorpresa

Si, Haruhi ¿Cómo es? – Volví a repetir - ¿Quiero saberlo?

Bueno… si eso es lo que quieres te lo diré… él es mas o menos de tu edad, es una gran persona, aunque no lo parezca a simple vista, se preocupa por los demás aunque el mismo lo niegue y no lo acepte, es muy perseverante y todo lo que se propone lo cumple – lo describías con una gran emoción, tus ojos ahora tenían esa luz que habían perdido conmigo.

Ahh, ya veo – mi voz sonó un poco baja, hice otra pregunta

¿Y de donde es?

Ehhh? Tamaki ¿porque quieres saber eso? -¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué porque quiero saberlo? Simple, que no lo entiendes

Solo responde Haruhi

Pues aquí de Japón de donde mas. ¿A que viene eso Tamaki? – contestaste confundida

¿En que lugar se enamoro de ti? – otra pregunta mas

Tamaki… por favor – me decías para que no continuara, tu voz se iba entrecortando de nuevo

Responde Haruhi, te lo pido – no podía parar de preguntar, necesitaba saber más sobre esa persona que me quito lo que más quiero en este mundo

No lo se… con el tiempo… todo paso… fue… no nos dimos cuenta, hasta que un día lo comprendimos – entre mas hablabas mas se te cortaba la voz y una herida mas nacía en mi corazón

¿A que dedica su tiempo libre?

Tamaki… ya para… porque quieres saber todo esto – tus ojos se empezaron a ponerse vidriosos. ¿Como que porque Haruhi? Por dios preguntas el porque… ¿Por qué será? El me ha robado todo lo que tengo

Estaba histérico, apunto de estallar

Tamaki basta – me sacudiste tomándome de los hombros – tranquilízate por favor – añadiste

Debido a tu acción me pude contener un poco

Esta bien Haruhi solo contéstame una pregunta mas, ¿si? – moviste tu cabeza en señal de aprobación, así que continúe

Tu… ¿en verdad lo amas? – por fin lo dije, aunque ella lo había mencionado antes, tenia que confirmarlo de nuevo, entonces obtuve la respuesta

Si… - contestaste, tus lágrimas empezaron a caer

Haruhi… porque lloras, no te preocupes por mi… si tu ere feliz yo también lo soy – tus lagrimas no cesaban

Ya cálmate – te dije limpiando una cuantas de las gotas saladas que salían de tus obres achocolatados… - Haruhi sonríe, no debes de mostrarle que estuviste llorando, si no se preocupara por ti.

Mmm – respondiste algo extrañada por lo que te acababa de decir

Si, me imagino que iras a verlo después de esto, ten cuidado, el cielo esta nublado es muy probable que llueva, no vallas a agarrar un resfriado

Tamaki…. ¿Porque?- preguntaste, a lo mejor por mi reacción

Porque me preocupo por ti Haruhi – te respondí… aun te amo - Ahora debes irte no quieres hacerlo esperar

En verdad… yo en verdad lo lamento – dijiste un poco calmada pero tu tristeza se notaba

Ya no te preocupes… no pienses en eso, solo quiero lo mejor para ti – concluí

Después de eso, ella se marcho….

Tome el celular tan pronto como pude, marque y comencé a llamar…

Bueno – se oyó del otro lado de la línea

Kyouya, mon ami – dije desesperado

¿Ahora que Tamaki? – contesto con esa peculiaridad que lo caracterizaba

Haruhi… ha venido a mi casa, ella… ¡a pasado algo terrible! – continúe con mi angustia

Ya tranquilízate, no hagas tanto drama, exactamente que fue lo que ocurrió – me dijo para no alterarme mas… el en verdad era un buen amigo

Ella… me dijo que quería a otro – solté de golpe, no se escucho respuesta alguna del otro lado

¿Kyouya?– proseguí

Si – me dejo saber que seguía escuchándome

Tome aliento y al fin pude hablar – prométeme que la harás feliz-

¿Como dices? – escuche decirle

Kyouya, prométeme que harás feliz a Haruhi – repetí, enserio… mi petición era sincera

Por supuesto, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso – Hmp, lo sabia… eso comprobó mis sospechas… pero por alguna razón no podía enojarme. Él era mi mejor amigo y lo quería mucho, de hecho estaba más tranquilo

Te juro que si la haces llorar yo…. – no pude terminar pues sus palabras me interrumpieron

Eso nunca pasara – escuche decirte

Oye… prométeme otra cosa – no me contesto pero sabia que me estaba prestando atención

Prométeme que la cuidaras y la protegerás – concluí

Con mi propia vida si fuera necesario – tu voz sonaba tan segura… tu también la amabas

Kyouya… gracias… - después colgué

Las dos personas que más quiero ahora estaban juntas, debería estar feliz…. Y lo estoy… pero es extraño… aun así mis lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse.

Fin

_O_O_

**Eso es todo. Tenia tiempo que quería hacer una historia así, en donde se muestre el lado que casi nunca se ve cuando una pareja termina junta y el otro se queda solo, pero no sabia como plasmarla exactamente, pero mi prima llego un día, me mostro la canción y un foquito se prendió en mi cabeza XD y así nació la historia podrán ver que tiene una que otra frase de la canción aunque no lo considero como un songfic.**

**No es que odie a Tamaki es solo que no me acaba de convencer la pareja de el y Haruhi, yo siempre he pensado que ella va mejor con Kyouya. Bueno si les gusto o no me lo pueden decir dejando un review n_n**


End file.
